


Dirty Little Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Broken Heart, Cheating, Crush, M/M, PruIta - Freeform, Smut, Will add more tags as I go, slight GerIta (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prussia and Italy share a night together, and Italy doesnt want Germany to.find out.The only thing is, secrets will be revealed, and mysteries unlocked(Ik bad title and summary.. IM BAD AT THOSE!!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter is all just a lemon, just a heads up, so if you want to skip it, go ahead

It was only Prussia and Italy in the German household, and it would be for at least a few hours.  
Prussia was in a horny mood, so he went into his little brother's room to get some magazines from his drawer, but found it locked.  
He flopped down on the bed, hearing a grunt after he did so.  
He turned, finding Italy on the bed. A shirt, and probably pantless Italian cutie.  
He blushed.. he couldn't lie.. he did find the Italian hot.. and now that he was so horny.. oh the thing he could do to his tight little a-  
“..Vee Prussia..” Italy was sitting up, and waving his hand in the albino's face.  
Prussia was taken out of his fantasy almost immediately, “Y-Yeah Ita?”  
“..Why are you blushing?” He tilted his head.  
“O-Oh.. umm.. well..” Prussia bit his lip a bit.. how would he explain this?  
He looked away, then got an idea, he began pulling the boy's curl.  
Italy's face went bright red, as he let out a yelp mixed with a moan, “P-Prussia..” he murmured, falling onto him.  
Prussia smirked, his plan had worked, he began kissing Italy's neck, biting down on his collar bone.  
Italy moaned, arching his back into Prussia.  
The albino pushed Italy down onto the bed, and he began unbuttoning his clothes, his mouth following shortly after the undone buttons.  
Italy was in a haze.. he was so close to.. That's when he realized it, and began hitting at Prussia.  
Prussia sat up right away, “Ita?” He pouted, of course the pout was fake, but whatever.  
“N-No.. Prussia.. you can't..” he shook his head.  
“.. Why?” Prussia almost seemed.. offended of all things.  
“B-Because I'm dating Germany.. and if he finds out..”  
Prussia glared, “Forget West, I'll make it quick, and he'll never know about this.. ok?”  
Italy bit his lip.. he didn't want to hurt Germany.. but Prussia had turned him on.. and plus, he did like Prussia, so it wasn't like Japan was fucking him.. he cringed at the thought, and after a bit, nodded.  
“..Only if you promise Germany won't find out..”  
Prussia nodded, kissing his forehead, “I swear on Fritz’s grave!”  
Italy let out a breath of relief.  
Prussia smiled as he continued, slowly unzipping Italy's pants, as he slid them off.  
Italy whined, “Stop teasinnnggg..”  
Prussia smiled darkly, becoming even slower with taking off his underwear.  
Italy bucked his hips.  
“Impatient aren't we~?”  
“P-Please!” Italy squirmed.  
Prussia sighed, yanking them off, then put his mouth around the Italian's member, bobbing his head up and down.  
Italy lidded his eyes, and tangled his fingers in his hair, moaning. Prussia became quicker with the bobbing. Italy was panting.  
Prussia pulled off for a second, “Ita, suck,” he held three fingers to his hand.  
Italy tilted his head, so confused, but finally figured out why Prussia had asked for that to be done, so he did so.  
It didn't take Prussia long to start up again, and Italy came in his mouth after a few more minutes, Prussia downing all of it.  
Prussia then got himself positioned near the entrance, and put in one finger. Italy winced, tensing up.  
Prussia brushed threw his hair gently, kissing him a bit, “Shh.. it's ok..” Italy nodded, and he began moving the finger, once Italy got adjusted to that, he added a second, and began the scissoring. It didn't take long for Italy to thrust against that, so Prussia added the third, and final one.  
Prussia finally put himself in Italy, trying to be as careful as he could. He leaned down, towards Italy's ear, licking it a bit, “Tell me when to start..”  
Italy nodded, trying to adjust to Prussia's dick, having a bit of a pained look on his face, “P-Prussia.. be gentle..” Italy murmured.  
Prussia kissed his head and nodded, “Of course.”  
Italy bit his lip, now for the most part relaxed, “O-Ok.. ready..”  
Prussia nodded, kissing his cheek once more, then slowly began to thrust in and out.  
Italy put his hands on Prussia's shoulders, “Ngh.. P-Prussia..” he moaned.  
Prussia smirked, as he sped up, looking for that one spot, and finally hitting it, Italy moaning out, digging his nails into his skin.  
It didn't take long for Italy and Prussia to cum.  
Prussia pulled out, putting his head on Italy's chest, “Hey..” he smiled, kissing his cheek.  
Italy smiled, giggling, “Hey.”  
“Boop~!” Prussia grinned, and Italy giggled a bit more.  
Italy just stayed there, happy, but slowly his smile fading, “..V-Vee.. Prussia.. shouldn't we clean up before Germany comes back?”  
Prussia frowned a bit, but nodded, getting up, before grinning a bit, “Hey.. wanna take a shower with me to clean up a bit~”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, yes Ik I havent posted the second chapter yet, for those of you wanting to skip it, but I promise I am working on it.


End file.
